Rose Tattoo DHr
by Silverwonder
Summary: Hermione Granger has a tattoo and Draco Malfoy found out. See what happens. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer1: I forgot to put a disclaimer to the very first fanfic that I wrote entitled 'For The Love of Her DHr' so I'll just put it here. Sorry about that. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling as we all know. **

**Disclaimer2: Harry Potter belongs to none other than, the one and only JK Rowling. While I, only luckily given a chance to write this little story of Ms. Rowling's beautiful characters.**

**A/N: If just in case you're interested, follow me on twitter. **/#!/gooddaymel

**Thanks so much!**

**Happy reading! **

**ROSE TATTOO**

"Darn it ferret! Watch your steps." Hermione Granger spat angrily at Draco Malfoy as she pick up her books on the floor when they accidentally bump into each other. Actually, Malfoy's fault really. He's eyeing amusedly some Ravenclaw second years who are obviously flirting with him while walking through the corridors.

For the first time Draco Malfoy didn't say anything in return to start another word war.

"What? Cat got your tongue ferret?" She said, didn't even bother to hide her astonishment by his lack of response.

Still no Malfoy fire back.

"Whatever!" She rolled her eyes at him then started to walk away.

He may have made an angrier retort but his words hanged on his mouth at what he saw. He couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger has a tattoo. He saw it when she accidentally flipped her skirt up while picking up her books on the floor. Who would've thought that that Gryffindor prudish bookworm will do something rebellious as getting a tattoo? And a rose tattoo for that matter. And then as if struck by lightning, a thought came into his mind. He smiled wickedly to himself in anticipation.

_I should have worn stockings. _Hermione thought. All day long she keeps pulling and pulling her skirts down in the fear of unnecessarily exposing her thigh, actually exposing what's on her thigh, a rose tattoo.

"If you keep on arranging your skirt at my class I'll throw you out Ms. Granger. I assure you no one in here is interested in that little escapade of yours." Snape's cold voice echoed the room suddenly.

In an instant Hermione let go of her skirt.

"I'm sorry professor." She said in a small voice.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Granger! _She chanted at herself. She should've gotten this tattoo in the first place, how really stupid of her to play that game of Truth or Dare.

_Well it's not every day that I had bonding time with the girls (Luna, Ginny, Lavander and Parvati). And besides, a tattoo is better than admitting to them that I'm in love with him! _She contradicts. And with Lavander around, she knew that she made the right decision.

Hermione sighed irritably. She might as well accept it. Ginny made sure that the tattoo is can't be removed physically or magically. Like it or not for a week she's marked.

Several moments later, Potions' finally done. Hermione went to the library alone and sit on her favorite spot to read. After awhile she realized that she's not alone after all. Draco Malfoy is staring at her oddly, wearing that smug expression on his face from another seat.

"I have no time for a war right now Malfoy, as you can see I'm studying so save it." She said then buries her face once again in her book.

"Tsk tsk tsk Granger, Granger, Granger, bookworm, prudish slash conservative slash good girl. Who would've thought that you had that rebellious side hidden huh?" He said haughtily.

With that, her eyes flew back to him in an instant. "What on Earth are you talking about ferret?" She asked dangerously, her eyes in slits.

"Oh nothing really it's no important at all. I just happened to see your little tattoo a little while ago. It's really nothing so you can go back to your reading. Enjoy." He said smiling wickedly and stands to walk away, mockingly of course.

"Wait, wait, what?" She said at his back. Books forgotten. Her whole body went cold. _How the hell could he possibly saw that? Aw shi*!. _She remembered their little encounter at the corridor before Potions.

Draco face her again, playful innocence on his face. "You have something to say Granger?" He never been so smug for so long he thought. He realized that he is really enjoying this little game with Granger. In fact he does enjoy every little encounter with her.

"The thing you saw, don't tell to anyone." She said bitingly, glaring at him. She hates to ask anything from Draco freaking Malfoy the git.

"Whoa! For someone who's asking a favor that's somehow very demanding Granger tsk tsk. And people don't demand anything from me remember?" He replied viciously.

"Fine what do you want?" Hermione said in defeat. She knew that she had to put it up with him. Well she had to gamble; after all she doesn't want Hogwarts to know about her little secret, especially the professors. _A week, just a freaking week, _was all that she thought to calm herself.

"Nice Granger you are really a very intelligent witch after all." And then all of a sudden his expression turned into a dark humor that made Hermione regret asking.

"Meet me at the Astronomy tower this evening. 10'oclock and don't be late." was all that he said before turning around and leave.

Hermione sat on her chair with jelly like knees. Now she is really regretting getting that stupid tattoo and getting involved with Draco Malfoy.

"You're late ferret." Hermione hissed at the arrival of Draco Malfoy. Her arms are across her chest.

Draco shrugged his broad shoulders, broad for a sixteen year old. "And so? You're the one who asked for a favor after all." He said nonchalantly.

_The git! That bloody asshole git! _At the moment Hermione is murderously furious but held herself.

"Let's get this over with, tell me what do you want?" She asked impatiently.

"Relax Granger, plenty of time you see." He took out a bottle of wine from his robes and transfigured several rocks into wine glasses. "Here have some wine first."

"Drop the pleasantries Malfoy. Trust me it doesn't suit you. Now why the hell did you ask me to meet up here in this ungodly hour?" Hermione almost, just almost took the glass from his hands and throw it at his face exactly.

"Fine, fine, you really hated me that much eh?" He asked curiously.

"You really had to ask? Why I'm the Bloody-Mudblood-Bookworm-Member of the Golden Trio to you right?" She mocked.

"Oh save it Granger I don't call you that awful name anymore. I'm over with my childhood prejudices. Adult thing you know." He said nonchalantly but behind is the seriousness.

"Whatever Malfoy I don't care okay? Just tell me how to deal with your blackmail stuff already so we can split ways immediately." She's shouting now.

"Fine! Fine! Here drink this. Now." He took out a small clear vial containing a clear liquid from his robes. Now he's also irritated. He's spiting back at her. His voice laid out all the pleasantries which were replaced by the usual sultriness and dominance.

"What the hell is that?"

"Veritaserum isn't obvious? So much for being the smartest witch of our age if recognizing a very typical potion is that hard eh?" Maximum sarcasm laid his voice.

"Shut it ferret I know it is a Veritaserum. I'm asking what the hell Veritaserum is for?" She shot back hotly.

"I'll ask questions and I want to make sure that you'll answer them truthfully." He said slyly.

Draco Malfoy hears the silent trumpet in his ears and so he grinned. He knows that he's going to win this round. He will finally know the dark secrets of Hermione Granger. Oh how he loved playing this kind of games with her, especially and only with her.

Hermione went still "What questions?" She asked flatly.

Seeing her reaction his grin widens. "Some little trivial questions about you Granger, not bad at all."

"Very much doubt it Malfoy." She eyed him suspiciously.

"You don't want to do this? It's alright, good night then and oh may I add that your rose is really really nice. I'm sure others would be very pleased to just have a glimpse of it. See yah." And then he turns to leave.

"Bloody fine I'll drink it!" Her blood is boiling with rage. And then she composes and controls herself, "But first promise that you'll never ask anything about anyone, it's just about me okay?"

"Sure. No problem."

She offered her hand. "Make the unbreakable vow."

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Don't fret Malfoy I just want to make sure. After all I'm drinking the truth serum, might as well put your blonde's head into something more exciting with this game eh?" Now it's her turn to talk and smile slyly

But Draco has some issues in his mind. _Bloody hell! How can she perform an unbreakable vow at such this early? Darn it! Hermione Granger is a bloody freaking intelligent witch yeah I admit. _He thought.

"What Malfoy? Backing out?" She asked smugly.

"What? No way Granger." And then he clasps his hand with hers. "Let's do this."

"Deal."

Hermione readied her wand. A silvery chain appeared from the tip of her wand and binds their hands as she cast the spell.

"Do you promise to not ask anything about anyone except for mine?" She asked.

"I promise." As he said the words, the silvery chains locked and wrap around their hands in a sensation less manner.

"Do you promise to not tell anybody about my tattoo ever if I've answer your questions while under the truth serum?" She added.

"Hey! That's not included." He started to protest but she wouldn't listen.

"Shut up! What, do you want to proceed or not? Are you planning to turn back on your words?" She asked almost knowing.

_Yes. _He wanted to say but held himself. "Fine, I promise."

The process of spell binding repeats itself. Hermione lift her wand and seal the vows permanently.

"Okay now it's your turn. Drink this, all of it." He gave her the vial.

Hermione drank it all up to the very last drop. His wicked smile returned.

"Tell me what your full name is?" He started.

"Hermione Jean Granger." She answered as if clouded.

"Who are your best friends?"

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

_This is so good. _Draco thought.

"Okay very good Granger. Now tell me do you have any tattoo imprinted in your body?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"On my right thigh."

"What is it like?"

"A rose."

_Hmmmmnnnnn…._

"Do your best friends know about your tattoo?"

"No."

"Does anyone know about your tattoo?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Genevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil and Lavander Brown."

_Hmmmnnnn interesting. I wonder….._

"Tell me Granger, how and why did you get that tattoo?"

"I, Ginny, Luna, Parvati and Lavander was playing the game Truth or Dare. It's my turn. I didn't pick the truth question so they, Ginny tattooed a rose on me as the fulfillment of the dare."

_Aha! So that's why. _He'd heard of that muggle game of Truth or Dare in the Slytherin common room. Most first years are playing that game too.

"Why didn't you pick the truth question?" He continues to probe.

"Because I don't want to answer their question."

"Why?"

"Because it's my most precious secret and surely they'll laugh at me if they'd knew."

"What is that question Granger?"

"To whom I fall in love with?"

"What?" He asked in astonishment.

"To whom I fall in love with?"

"No, no that's not what I….."He's incoherent. He can't think straight at the moment. _Bloody hell, sweet Merlin Granger is in love? In love with whom? How come I didn't even notice?_

Yeah how come he didn't even notice while lately Hermione Granger is the subject of his curiosity and the very apple of his eyes?

"To whom you fall in love with Granger?" He asked it. His heart is pounding so hard against his chest. His hands felt sweaty. _Oh please, oh please Merlin please, let her say it, say it. _ He silently prayed for the impossible.

And then unknowingly and unexpectedly, a miracle came out from her lips.

"Draco Malfoy."

He smiled in satisfaction.

**END**


End file.
